The present invention relates to protective enclosures for housing animals, and more particularly to shelters that permit an animal to move freely in and out while blocking snow and rain from the shelter interior.
Animal shelters frequently make use of an open entrance to provide good ventilation to the shelter while permitting the animal to move freely in and out of the shelter. In climates where the weather may be severe, it becomes necessary to provide more protection from the rain and snow than an open entrance provides.
A protective structure for small animals is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,279 issued to Giles. The Giles patent makes use of a series of small holes through which a small animal may crawl to reach a rear chamber. Once in the rear chamber the small animal will be warm and safe from the elements and larger predators. The use of small holes limits the Giles structure to small animals.